Minx
by BladeCham
Summary: Kairi discovers her past when a stranger appears on Destiny Islands. KairixNamine, shoujo ai, girlxgirl.


**Minx**/Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (but I'm going to own a copy of the manga when Christmas comes)

**Plot**: Kairi discovers her past when a stranger appears on Destiny Islands. KairixNamine, shoujo ai, girlxgirl.

I haven't written a KH fanfic or played the game in over a year, so hopefully this will turn out ok. Contains girl slash, please don't read if you're offended by that.

* * *

The rosin sun was a pale ghost that lined the bottom of the early morning sky when she woke up that morning.

Kairi glanced warily at the metal clock at her bedside. 6:30. A smile glowing with pleasant surprise formed. _He's finally here._ The grin still plastered on her face, Kairi bounded out of bed and collected the nicest outfit she could find in the shortest amount of time and hurried into the bathroom.

Shower taken and breakfast eaten, Kairi approached the hallway mirror, gingerly adjusting small wrinkles in her clothes. She flashed a reluctant smile before standing in front of the doorway.

He was here, after nearly a year. She'd finally see him, and she'd make a promise to never abandon him. That had been a mistake before, but now that he'd returned she assured herself it was a mistake she'd never make again. She inhaled a final deep breath, clamped her hand on the door, and opened it abruptly. "Sora!"

Nothing.

She stood alone in the empty doorway. There was a sharp, stinging silence that hung in the air like an unexpected aftershock. The cool autumn wind outside caressed her hair steadily, like it was reaching out arms of comfort.

Kairi grinned and let out a series of fake chuckles before slumping to the ground in a pathetic heap. She was delusional, and every morning she began to believe that eventually her insanity would kill her. Every morning it was the same deceitful routine, trying to make herself believe in a false hope. And every morning she wandered toward fool's paradise only to wake up in reality.

Her hands cupped her face and came into contact with wetness. There were tears - she had been sobbing. Her face was hot and tainted a slight red. Her eyebrows furrowed into determined creases. She wanted this to stop.

She was walking along the beach now, the small waves lapping against her feet every time they washed up on the shore. The weather was cooler now, but the cold ocean water was still relaxing. The ocean side breeze was chilly, but there was something different about it. Something foreign; unrecognizable.

A figure caught the edge of the red-head's eye and she stopped in her tracks, her heart beating faster than usual. She jerked her head upwards and stared fixedly at an unfamiliar shape in the distance. The sun was still almost completely hidden behind the outstretched sea, but it gave her just enough light to recognize that the figure was a person, lying down on the shore.

"Wakka?" Kairi called out with a slight crack in her voice. No. The figure was too feminine. "Selphie? Tidus?"

No response.

A voice inside her head told her to not go near whoever that was, but curiosity thwarted the voice. Kairi inched her way closer and closer to the person. Whoever it was, she was lying in the opposite direction and Kairi couldn't tell if she was awake, asleep or even dead.

Only inches away from the girl, Kairi stopped in her tracks. She had been suspicious of anything unknown to her for the past year. Her knees trembled slightly, but she was unaware of it when she called out again, "Hello?"

The girl's face was still hidden, and Kairi couldn't stand it any longer. With a deep breath she strode to the other side of the stranger and her eyes widened.

A young blonde, probably no less than a year younger than Kairi laid peacefully on the sand, her eyes closed. Her pale skin was an unusual ghastly white, and if it weren't for her steady breathing, Kairi would have assumed the girl was dead. Her eyes were closed peacefully and for an unknown reason Kairi desperately wished she would open them.

Kairi coughed loudly. Still no response. Finally in a desperate attempt to wake the blonde up, Kairi kneeled down and moved close enough to nudge her shoulder back and forth.

An uneasy moan sounded from the girl's lips, like she was having a bad dream. She shifted around a little before opening her eyes. They were a translucent aquamarine; blended with her platinum hair she looks unearthly. The fact that she looked related to Riku unnerved Kairi a little.

A frightened gasp escaped from the stranger and she sat up quickly as Kairi stood backing away a couple feet.

"Where…" the blonde gasped, looking around her, "What….who are you?" She stared at Kairi, eyes wide and teemed with innocence.

Kairi lifted her eyebrows. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She simply stared up at Kairi with a look of confusion.

"Well? Who are you?" Kairi decided to take an aggressive approach. Despite appearances, the stranger could be dangerous.

"My name's," she stood up, but stared at the ground, "Namine." She ended with a tiny smile which quickly faded away.

"How'd you get here?" Kairi looked around for any signs of a boat and found none.

Namine pouted. "I…" She shrugged.

Kairi shot her an annoyed look. "You what?"

Namine lowered her head even more than it already was so that she was now almost bowing. "I…don't remember. I'm sorry."

A shiver went down Kairi's spine. She remembered vaguely telling Sora the same thing when she arrived on the island. An uneasy feeling lurched in her stomach. They both shared one thing in common, but she wouldn't like her distrust to be fazed by just that. Namine was from another world, and most of the other people she had known not from the islands were…

"Kairi."

"What?" Namine looked up, confused once again.

The islander pointed to herself. "Kai-ri," she said like she was talking to someone who didn't speak English.

"Oh!" Namine flushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't…Sorry." One of her hands brushed some grains of sand off of her dress.

Kairi suddenly noticed the sun had fully risen and Namine's ghostly image appeared out of place on the island. She seemed too fragile, too _angelic_, to live at a place like this.

Before either of them could utter another word, shouts from behind them broke the silence. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were near. Sure enough, the second Kairi looked behind her, the trio appeared from behind the seaside shack. They were tossing the blitzball back and forth to each other.

Tidus caught sight of Kairi in the distance. "Hey, Kai-" He stopped in his tracks, the ball hitting him in the head ungracefully. "Who in the…" His mouth was gaped open slightly and Kairi already knew what he was looking at.

"Tidus!" Selphie hit the back of his head even harder than the ball had. "Watch what you're-" her voice faded away apparently catching sight of Namine also. Wakka simply stood with his eyebrows arched impossibly high.

Kairi took a deep breath. She stood a little closer to Namine and gave a friendly smile to the three of them. "This is Namine. She just appeared here, this morning I think."

Namine looked paler than before. She nodded and attempted to smile like Kairi but failed miserably.

"She's from…?" Tidus gaped.

"Tidus!" Selphie repeated scornfully, "You could at least say 'hi' and introduce yourself first." Selphie walked up to Namine even closer than Kairi was, making the red-head face her. "I'm Selphie!" she said, "Wow, it's been so long since we've had anyone new. Not since Kairi moved here, from another world. Hey…you must be from another world too!"

"She's also..." Namine muttered and looked at Kairi whose smile was reduced to a slight frown.

Wakka and Tidus appeared on her left, shoving each other slightly and apparently fighting over who would get to stand closer to the girl.

"Tidus. Wakka." They said at the same time. Namine laughed a barely audible but sincere laugh.

"Tidus, Wakka, Selphie," Kairi said, "I need to talk to you guys. Just for a second."

They looked at each other and shrugged. The four friends retreated into the seaside shack, Tidus and Wakka looking back at Namine over their shoulders with a longing. Kairi closed the door when they were all inside and shook it to make sure it was secure.

"You know," said Selphie, "I don't think you should've left Namine outside like that. It wasn't very polite."

Kairi shrugged a little. "I don't trust her."

The three exchanged quick glances. "Don't trust her?"

"No. I don't."

Tidus coughed. "But you're both from another world, not the islands. Out of anyone I'd expect you to like, you don't like her?"

"I didn't say I don't like her. But we don't know where the girl is from-"

"We don't know where you're from," Selphie pointed out.

"-We don't how she got here-"

"We don't know how you got here."

"-And we don't know if she could have something to do with heartless."

"We don't know if…oh, nevermind."

Wakka finally decided to give his input. "Ya' know, Kairi. We trusted you when you came here. We treated ya' like you'd lived here all your life, you know? But I mean…not to try to contradict ya', but I don't think you would have liked it if we'd treated you like an enemy."

Kairi swallowed hard. "I don't think we should treat her like an enemy. But-"

A quiet knocking on the door made her stop in the middle of her sentence. Kairi opened it and sure enough Namine stood in front of them.

"Sorry," she apologized and bowed a little, "I didn't mean to interrupt, but the sun…it hurts."

"The sun hurts?" Kairi questioned.

She nodded.

"Oh, I know," Selphie jumped up, "I bet they didn't have tons of sun where you're from, right? You're probably not used to it. So, ouch, I bet it'd hurt to be outside on an island like this."

Tidus and Wakka both agreed with nods and moved a little closer to Namine. Their infatuation with her was only too apparent and it was clear this would turn into a full-out competition.

"Hmm…" Selphie thought out loud. She scratched her chin with her thumb a couple seconds. "You can stay with one of us. Well, I guess you sort of have to anyway, but you're going to need to get out of the sun right away if it hurts you."

Tidus and Wakka's eyes both lit up with glee, but Selphie quickly hit them upside their heads. "Not with either of you," Selphie said in a dangerous tone. "But…she can't stay with me cause all of my family is conviently staying at my place for the next week for a reunion and bonding. So!" Selphie looked at Kairi and grinned. Kairi knew what was coming and frowned. "Kairi, what's your excuse?"

Kairi searched her mind desperately for an excuse, anything would do, but her mind was blank. She shrugged and let her head hang to the side.

"So it's settled then! Kairi, go take Namine home. And, well, just stay with her for a couple days, make sure she doesn't get out in the sun too much."

Kairi shook her head in defeat and placed a hand gently on Namine's shoulder, surprised at how soft the skin was. "Alright, Nami, let's go."

Namine looked at Kairi with surprise. Her mouth formed the word 'Nami', tasting the name like a new kind of food. She laughed the same sincere laugh as before and nodded. The two of the exited the old wooden shed, not looking behind them.

"Have fun, you two!" Selphie shouted.

Kairi winced. "I'm sure we will." A slight groan was intertwined throughout her voice as she lead Namine to her new house.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know Kairi is a little out of character all throughout this, but I haven't really been able to show the difference of when she's around Namine and when she's around the others. So I'll try working on that. Anyways, please review if you get the chance, it helps me to keep updating! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
